Ask the Deathmatch Extreme/Spyro characters
by Jessie the Dragon
Summary: This is one of those Ask and i answer fics so please ask and i rated it R so your questions are not restricted
1. Default Chapter

Ask the Deathmatch Extreme/Spyro characters  
  
*A Hedgehog enters he is black, silver, and Red and has mechanical limbs * (A/N This character I made up while I was a sonic fan and I thought I should bring him out of cob webs)  
  
Jess the Hedgehog: Welcome to the ask the DE/Spyro characters first I will introduce the main Dragon the auther if stories SOLID DRAGON  
  
*Solid Dragon enters to Cocky by kid rock*  
  
Solid: Hiya   
  
Jess the Hedgehog: Next the kinky star of Trinatys Specail gift the devoted wife of Solid Dragon TRINATY THE TRILING!!!  
  
*Trinaty enters to Thriller *  
  
Trinaty: Hello everyone HIYA SOLID CHAN (A/N I think that "Chan" Means "Lover")  
  
Jess: Now to introduce Hunter and Bianca  
  
*Both enter to wild cat and wait*  
  
Jess: Now Elora!  
  
*Elora enters to Litas old theme *  
  
Jess: Now last but not least the greatest Dragon  
  
Solid: HAY  
  
Jess: What ever SPYRO  
  
*Spyro enters to "Don't F with this Dragon *  
  
Spyro: Hi everyone  
  
Elora: ME WOV YOU  
  
Spyro: So do I  
  
Jess: Ok k save it for the questions now back stage Psycod and Majin Buu We made a magic barrier that prevents them from appearing up here to protect ME  
  
Solid: We await your questions  
  
Jess: Yes now question submissions can be made Via Review we will need 5 or more reveiwers with Questions and we will answer those questions  
  
Psycod: I hate you  
  
Jess: Yes I know  
  
Majin buu: BUU  
  
Jess: Anyway we will also accept cameo reqests but it must be people the auther knows (A/N I will tell you if I know them)  
  
A/N what do you think people do you have questions this fic will be R rated so don't feel restricted with your questions 


	2. First Five Questions/Answers

Jess: We finally have enough question summissions  
The first one is from Draconia the Dragoness the letter reads  
  
This is a very stupid question... yet, I'll ask it anyway. This one is for Solid. If you were to pick any weapon on the face of the earth, what would it be? And second, Do you LOVE RenamonXRika so much you'd pay 50 dollars to see an NC-17 movie of it? (stupid, I know, but I'm just being my curious, sick minded self at the moment)  
  
Takeya: I have a question. For Trinaty. Would you *ahem* "do it" with Spyro for a million dollars?  
  
You're so evil. More evil than me, I think.  
  
Takeya: Testing her loyalty.  
  
Oh. Anyway, on with my master, SOLID DRAGON!!! Go you! (I'm his apprentice, for those of you who may not know that yet. *wink wink* Sex fics are yummy-licious.  
  
Takeya: o.O;; I thought I told you to stop fooling around with that stuff.  
  
I take no orders from the likes of you, young, short, wingless one.  
  
Takeya: *pouts* I AM 17 after all... A year older than ye. Remember that.  
  
Long review. Sorry about that. ^_^;;;  
  
  
Solid: Good questions young apprintace  
  
Jess: So it is true OMG  
  
Solid: Aw pipe down rodant!  
Anyway o would prefer a light saber style weapon or a bazooka Sword combo of some kind and YES I WOULD I love RikaxRenamon that much  
  
Trinaty: To answer Takeya NO I wouldn't do it with Spyro  
  
Spyro: Err. Trin I have a million on me would you do it please  
  
*Elora slaps Spyro *  
  
Spyro: Hay  
  
*Trinaty slaps Spyro *  
  
Spyro: OW  
  
*Hunter slaps Spyro *  
  
Spyro: Why did you do that  
  
Hunter: Just going with the crowd  
  
Solid: I agree Sex fics Totally rule THEY REEK OF AWSOMENESS  
  
Jess: that is enough with that  
  
Solid: *Glare*  
  
The next question is from A curious fan  
  
Solid: why did you change your name?  
  
Trinaty: just how kinky are you?  
  
Psycod: why do you hate Spyro so much?  
  
Spyro: When did you discover your awsome power?  
  
and why didnt bart the Dragon appear  
  
anyway please answer these questions  
  
Jess: Here he is Bart the Dragon  
  
*Bart the Dragon enters *  
  
Jess: And Trinatys clone (Before you ask about her *  
  
*Trinatys clone enters *  
  
Solid: I changed my name to try to appeal to Dragon Arena 2 but I am still banned  
  
Trinaty: *Holds her whip * You don't wanna know trust me  
  
*Psycod backstage *  
  
Psycod: Cause he didn't rescue me from Dr. Genes or his programming and that he is such a big shot  
  
Spyro: In other words jealousy and the fact I cant be everywhere  
  
Psycod: FUCK YOU  
  
Spyro: I found my power back when he was just Psyco he was beating me up and threatening Elora my chick  
  
Elora: I am no ones chick  
  
Spyro: anyway  
  
*Flash back *  
  
*Psycod is holding his claw to Eloras throat and Spyro seems helpless *  
  
Spyro: ELORA!! *Powers up to shinning purple and beats up Psyco *  
  
*End flashback *  
  
Spyro: and that was just the start I wish I knew the extent of my power  
  
Jess: Next question is from Tyrain  
  
I could make an excellent cameo, however, there are a few things I bear in mind that wouldn't work for it. One, I would use my character, you know, the one with the guns, and second, I would have to be in control of the situation, which basically means I would have to write the scenes with my character in them. On that little note, if one still feels that he should use moi as a cameo, then by all means, go right ahead.  
  
Solid: How can I do that I write this from my home comp did you know that  
  
Jess: They are supposed to ask YOU Questions  
  
Clone: HIYA  
  
Solid: We know you are here anyway Tyrain I will think about it and tell soon ok?  
  
Jess: Next question is from Captain Spyro  
  
Well, I guess it's my turn.  
  
Just where did you come up with the name Solid Dragon?  
  
Darwin: From what Digi-series did Rena & Rikamon come from. CS here hasn't been keeping up with digimon since the first season ended.  
  
Good thing too, the first season (IMO) was really the only good season. **see's threatening glare coming from Solid** eh he.  
  
Flia: (to Trinaty) Ok, have you had any other love interest **wink** besides Solid?  
  
That is all for now.  
  
As the great the great Draco would say, "if we explore the unknown, we will conquer our fears."  
  
Solid: I came up with the name from MGS (Metal Gear Solid) the name "Solid" sounded cool and I decided to change my name to try to be on the good side of DAII and show me as a solid friend but it didn't work  
  
And as for your second question first a correction it is "Rika" and "Renamon" and did 01 ever bimerge Heh I bet the Digi Sovergn would easily beat the 01 cast (With all due respect to Tai whom I respect)  
  
Trinaty: Well as a child I had a crush on Spyro but I meet Solid and fell in love at first sight  
  
Spyro: * Sigh*  
  
Elora: *Glare *  
  
Solid: Cool Quote by the way  
  
Jess: Next question summission is from Scarlet  
  
Any chance of a cameo?  
  
(I'll read the fic, and send you the answers to the questions I'm given through e-mail to Solid, if he lets me in)  
  
Solid: Ok I will let you and Tyrain in ONLY if you send your answers WHEN I am ready Ok?  
  
Trinaty: Is that all?  
  
Jess: Yes  
  
Spyro: For the most part I am ignored arn't I  
  
Jess: This is just the first set  
  
(Please send the questions in and to the cameos please send in your answers when I am ready and label them "Answers for Jessie don't delete" ok next chapter in 5 revewers w/ Questions) 


End file.
